


Move Along

by FantasyGirlForever



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyGirlForever/pseuds/FantasyGirlForever
Summary: It has been five years since he lost his wife Hinata. Naruto struggles as a single parent raising a teenager and a ten year old. But things get even more complicated after meeting one of Boruto’s friends Sasuke Uchiha.





	Move Along

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If this shit was mine I sure as hell wouldn’t name Naruto’s kid BOLT or fucking Boruto. It sounds like burrito man, that’s fucking stupid.

Naruto stood in the shower stressed after waking up from another bad dream. He had his forearms pressed against the cold tiles as the warm water streamed down his body. He woke up around three a.m., he couldn’t fall asleep for the life of him. His friend Sakura scolded him to start taking sleeping pills for nights like these but Naruto didn’t want to rely on that. He wanted to get over this slight insomnia himself. He hated that he was stuck in this constant rut. Even though it’s been a little more than five years since it happened but he just couldn’t get over the death of his late wife. Seven years ago Hinata was diagnosed with breast cancer. She fought for her life every single day, and each day it was wearing down on her and her family as hope seemed to fade the longer she fought. Eventually everyone had to prepare for the worse and said their last goodbye to the kind and strong woman. When it happened Naruto and his son Boruto were never the same after that. The twos relationship strained thanks to Hinata’s death and now Boruto would give his father attitude and lip because of the tragedy. The young blonde blamed his father for the death because he was convinced that Naruto was the one to make his mother give in and ending his mothers life. Luckily Himawari still had her innocence and cheerful attitude even with high tensions. But Naruto could tell she was holding a lot of her feelings back in order to keep the peace between the father and son. It was only a matter of time before she also resented her father as well.

 

Naruto sighed turning off the water opening the shower door to grab his orange towel. He dried his body before he focused rubbing the fluffy cloth through his hair. He walked into his bedroom and grabbed what ever he felt like putting on for the day. After he got dressed in a black shirt and some orange cargo pants he walked towards the kitchen to start on breakfast and make Himawara’s lunch. It was a waste of food to make anything for his brooding son since he was sure to just throw it out claiming mom was a better cook. The boy really had no idea how harsh he was sometimes.

 

Himawari walked out brushing her slightly long hair. She looked up at her father concerned when she noticed the dark circles under the man’s eyes.

 

“Daddy you okay?” The little brunette asked as she sat at the dining table continuing to brush out her tangles.

 

Naruto yawned, “That obvious huh?” he ended with a nervous grin.

 

Himawari pouted, “Daddy you need to sleep...”

 

“I know honey. I’m sorry. I’ll try to get some later tonight.” Naruto grabbed the plate of bacon eggs and toast setting it in front of his youngest daughter, “How do you want your hair today my love?”, Naruto grinned.

 

Himawari eyes brighten and she gave her father a matching smile, “I want braided piggy tales please!”

 

“Oooh classy!” Naruto smiled as he grabbed the brush finishing up what Himawari started as the young girl started to eat her breakfast.

 

“Do you want the braids in the back or front?”

 

“Front!”

 

As the two went on about Himawari’s hair Boruto came walking through the kitchen grabbing the toast from the toaster and quickly left the house not even glancing at the two. Naruto and Himawari froze for a moment but were already used to the brooding behavior. Naruto quickly focus back on his daughter’s hair finishing up as the girl finished the last of her breakfast.

 

“Kay young lady grab your lunch it’s time to head to school.”

 

“Okay daddy!”

 

The two quickly got their stuff together and drove off to drop Himawari off to begin both of their days.

 

****X X X** **

****

Boruto chomped down on his toasted bread not feeling an ounce of guilt for how rudely he left his house. He hated staying in the same building with that man he once called father and he saw his little sister as nothing but a traitor. So he had no reason to stay in that house except for two. The shower and his bed. He refused to eat anything but toast from his dad. He swore to himself that he would never eat any cooking that wasn’t his mothers.

 

“Pissed much?” a dark velvet voice called towards the teen. The young blonde turned towards the person calling to him and saw the tall teen that was two grades above him. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, the guy practically screamed heart throb from how sexy he looks. His bangs were slightly long on right side almost covering his eye, his hair was spiked up in the back shaped like the back of a duck.

 

The boy was super popular with the women but he never showed interest in anyone. Everyone assumes the man is asexual which is believable since he had yet to show any interest in the opposite or same sex.

 

The two met when they were younger at a playground. It was during the time Boruto’s mother was still fighting to live and the boy had been crying in the playground catching the attention of the older Uchiha. Sasuke helped get his mind off of his mom by challenging him to a game of tag. Eventually the tragic event happened which made young Boruto even more upset. Again Sasuke came to the younger boy and instead of offering a game like before he just sat there and let the boy vent. Ever since that day Sasuke and Boruto became friends.

 

“Well as soon as he drops dead I’m going to always have angry mornings.”, The shorter blonde growled through his teeth as he tore another half of his toast.

 

“You have two more years with your dad. Why don’t you focus all that energy on your studies if you really want to get out.”

 

“You’ve known me for five years Sasuke. When have I ever not been angry towards him.”

 

“Hmph, you’ll be stuck at that place forever if you don’t.” Sasuke said as he walked a head.

 

“Like hell I will! I’ll leave as soon as I get the chance! Then I’ll finally be free of him.”

 

Sasuke only rolled his eyes as the two continued their way to school.

 

****X X X** **

****

After he dropped Himawari off he was scheduled for an appointment with his therapist Iruka to talk about his feelings and probably to continue to coach him about his interactions with his children.

 

Naruto walked inside the office immediately laying down on the soft couch, “Hey Iruka...”

 

“Hello Naruto. And how was your morning today?”

 

“Horrible. I hardly got any sleep because of the nightmares and my son still hates my guts.” Naruto said as he rested his head on his arms.

 

Iruka wrote down some notes, “Why don’t we start with the nightmare. Describe it to me.”

 

“Well...It started off with me and Hinata at the our wedding...Everyone was wearing these red fox masks reaching towards me. They were choking me making me feel trapped, then I open my eyes and we’re at the funeral and instead of Hinata in the casket its me and I see my family holding hands walking away from me. The more I reach the further they get. And that was when I wake up sweating...”, Naruto explained feeling his hands get clamming beneath his hair.

 

Iruka wrote down some more notes, he set his notes on his lap and crossed his fingers together, “ You’re letting Boruto get in your head again, aren’t you?”

 

Naruto sat up abruptly, “He’s right though it would of it been better if I died instead! She...she was a hundred times a better parent than I ever could be! I hate myself everyday for agreeing to let her go.... If I just waited....”

 

“For what? Keep her suffering and fighting a losing battle? Naruto we can’t always win in life. You and your son need to move on and grow from this tragic experience or you two will continue to live with guilt and rage for the rest of your lives. And poor Himawari will have to always be in between in till she finally has enough with everything as well.”

 

“I know... I try but it’s really hard doctor.... I loved her and it kills every time I see Boruto glare at me with such cold eyes and when Himawari just looks worn out from all this tension...”

 

“I know and that’s why I suggested we have family therapy so we can work through all these issues.”

 

“It’s not that you’re wrong Iruka, I believe that’s the best thing but Boruto is barley home and he won’t even look at me...”

 

“You’re scared of his reaction?”

 

“A little bit yes...”

 

“If you want your family to grow Naruto you need to take the steps to heal them and help them grow from this. If you don’t the result can be permanently damaging to all of you’re relationships.”

 

Naruto nodded agreeing with the man. He was right. If he wanted his family to get better he needs to do this in order for everyone to heal.

 

****X X X** **

****

Himiwari was on the jungle gym playing with one of her childhood friends Aiko along with her little sister Katsumi. The two were the daughters of Sakura and Sai Haruno. Aiko who was the oldest out of the two who was nine years old a year younger than Himawari while Katsumi was three years younger than here big sis. Himiwari always felt free when she played with these two because they have been the glue keeping her together. In all honesty she was angry with her brother because he was acting very selfishly and he couldn’t really see that everyone else was just as hurt from the loss. She wished Boruto and her daddy would just get passed this already... It was so hard for the young girl having to be stuck in the middle all the time. Thankfully every time she came to school during recess she can just forget all of her troubles and pretend everything was okay.

 

The young girl did miss her mother a lot and was sad that she had passed away. But she also knows that her mother decided to go and that she didn’t want to make everyone suffer anymore. So it frustrated her every time Boruto yelled at their dad about how it was all his fault and that he wished Dad died instead of mom. Himiwari saw how hard their father was working for them to make it by. She saw how hard it was for him to hold back his sadness, so she knew she had to be the one to look out for him because no one else was going to.

 

“Hima?”, Aiko called out her nickname.

 

“Huh?” Himawari responded letting go dropping on the bark.

 

“You okay?” Katsumi asked walking up to the taller girl.

 

The older girl nodded, “I’m okay... Just lot on my mind I guess.”

 

“Thinkin ‘bout that meany Boruto again?” Aiko asked right on the dot.

 

“Yeah kinda....”

 

Aiko shook her head dropping off the monkey bars, “He’s a dumb jerk..... You shouldn’t worry to much.”

 

Himawari nodded, “You’re right...”

 

“Let’s go to the swing before the bell rings!” Katsumi suggest quickly changing the subject.

 

Two of the brunettes nodded, “Yeah!”

 

Himawari quickly forgot her troubles and continued playing with her dear friends in till lunch was over.

 

****X X X** **

****

It was after school as Boruto and Sasuke were walking towards Boruto’s house to grab some things before they went over to Sasuke’s place to hang out.

 

“Hopefully the asshole doesn’t come home before we leave.”, Boruto groaned.

 

“Chill out. I understand you hate him but you don’t need to be intense every time you talk about the guy.” Sasuke tried to control the rage of his best friend.

 

Boruto shrugged continuing the way home. They both walked through the front door closing it behind them. Boruto quickly walked up the steps towards his bedroom to grab his things while Sasuke hung by the front waiting in till Boruto came back down so they could head to his house.

 

After a couple a minutes Sasuke heard the door nob. The door open revealing Himawari and Naruto coming in after a long day. Himawari went strait upstairs what Sasuke assumed would be for homework while he looked back to meet sapphire blue eyes of his friend’s father Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke has probably seen this man only a dozen times for as long as he’s known Boruto. Usually during those times it’s barley a minute before Boruto drags him away from the so called ‘Evil Man’ that his best friend passionately refereed to. This was the first time the two had a real good look at each other without Boruto shoving them away from one another. Sasuke could see where his friend’s genes came from but what was different was Boruto was slightly paler in all ways. While this man in front of him had golden hair, skin in a healthy shade of sun-kiss and could easily pass off as a college student.

 

“I believe we haven’t officially met, even though you’ve been friends with my son for a long while.” Naruto offer a hand-shake, “Name’s Naruto Uzumaki” the older man grinned.

 

Sasuke stared at the hand but took a hold of it shaking both giving a strong hand shake, “Sasuke Uchiha.”

 

“I’m glad you’ve been looking after my son... As you know he and I haven’t been on good terms since his  mother’s passing... So I’m glad he’s had someone to talk to about all his problems.”, Naruto let go pushing his hands in his pockets.

 

Sasuke was a little shocked at how easy going this guy was. For years he built this image that this guy was an complete asshole who was the worst father in the world. He knew Boruto was exaggerating, but this guy didn’t seem like an asshole. Maybe a dumbass but not a bastard. In fact from what Sasuke could gather he just seemed sort of sad. Like he wanted to know everything about his son but he was clearly holding back.

 

“Would you like something to drink while you wait for Boruto to get ready?”, Naruto asked.

 

This was a rare chance for the two to get to know each other so Sasuke nodded as they both headed to the kitchen.

 

Naruto went into the fridge, “ We have soda, water, milk, juice..”

 

Sasuke sat on the chair of the table setting his bag next to him, “I’ll have some water please.”

 

The older blonde grabbed both of their drinks from the fridge setting the bottle of cold water next to Sasuke while he poked a straw through a capree sun. Sasuke couldn’t help but raise a dark brow at this but decided not to make a remark as he opened the bottle to take a sip of water.

 

“ I understand that my son may say some harsh things about me but I also know that he’s still hurt from his mother’s loss. It was hard on all of us... But I think out of everyone he took it the hardest. That boy loved his mom. So it’s understandable that he takes his frustration out on me.” Naruto sipped through his straw.

 

“So you know what he says about you?”

 

“Probably not everything but I get the gist of it.”

 

“But it’s been five years.”

 

“Yes... Yes it has...” Naruto looked down squeezing his juice packet a little.

 

Sasuke couldn’t help but stare.

 

“Maybe I want him to stay mad forever because I felt I didn’t try hard enough.. But deep down I know nothing could of saved my wife... It just sucks because... I guess you can say I have a lot of baggage when I was young. I was an orphan at a very young age. Went from house to house struggling to grow up without ever really having a home.”

 

Sasuke set his drink down. He wasn’t expecting this but if he did recall, Sasuke does remember Boruto saying he had no family from his father’s side.

 

“After twelve long years finally I found a home in the most unlikely place. With an old perv who wrote these shitty romance novels.” Naruto chuckled, “That man was the closest thing I had to a father. But four years later.... He dies from a stroke and well you could say I was on my own from then on in till I started making friends and they helped me out... One of them was Boruto’s mom... I guess you can say... I have shitty luck... Anyone I get close to eventually leaves me. Jiraya, Hinata, Boruto.... Shit sorry didn’t realized I just gave you my life story. Sorry about that! I guess I have a lot on my mind that my therapist can’t even lock down on..”

 

Sasuke shook his head, “It’s fine..”

 

“But hey I’m glad you’re looking after my son... I know he can be a little hot-headed but he gets that from me.” Naruto couldn’t help but smile, “ Thanks for being here for him... I know he probably won’t want us to talk like this.. But I guess I wanted to since you are his best friend and you are with him more than we are so... I just wanted to get to know you a little. So who do you live with? Or are you on your own?”

 

This was the first time a parent asked Sasuke such an open question about his living situation. Usually parents just assume he also automatically lived with his parents. He also didn’t seemed bother with his age which was nice.

 

“I live with my older brother a couple of miles up the street. Our parents passed away ten years ago in a car accident.” Sasuke explained, He usually doesn’t talk about this with people he barley knows but Naruto has had some similar experience, so Sasuke felt comfortable enough to reveal this to the older blonde.

 

Naruto nodded, “I’m sure you’re brother takes good care of you. I won’t ask what you do or talk about with my son since that is between you both. But I will point out that I’m trusting you with him and I hope that you are keeping a good eye on him because... Well I guess it feels nice to know someone is helping him since he doesn’t really need or want mine.”

 

Sasuke couldn’t help but turn to look down. He sort of felt guilty for all the shit talking him and Boruto had about this guy. Granted Sasuke never took part in it, but didn’t mean he couldn’t feel bad. This man wasn’t a bad guy. He knew why his son was acting this way and he’s letting him do it. He’s not telling him to keep him away or asking for info, he’s just thanking him. He didn’t pity Sasuke when he opened up about his situation which was a breath of fresh air to the brunette and was an all around good guy. Maybe Boruto was blinded by the grief of his mother and forgot how much of a good father this guy was because for the first time Sasuke was at a loss.

 

Naruto got up throwing his now empty juice pack in the garbage. The blonde walked over to Sasuke standing over him with a sad smile. Sasuke couldn’t help but freeze a little at the intensity between the two.

 

Naruto stroked his shoulder, “I may not understand your pain but I do have a feeling of what you’ve been through. And that’s probably how you and my son have gotten along so well.”

 

Sasuke’s heart was beating a little from his light touches which was foreign feeling to the young Uchiha.

 

“I can tell already Boruto made the right choice having you as a friend. And I know I can trust you with my son. I know he can be a little loud and obnoxious but I thank you for sticking by him. Anyway sorry for talking your ear off Sasuke. I’m sure that would piss off Boruto.” Naruto smiled slipping his hand away.

 

Sasuke could still feel the warm hand on him. He felt like he could finally breath after holding his breath form the moment he was touched.

 

“Anyway I better get lost before he comes back to find us. Hopefully we can see each other again.” That was when Naruto walked away leaving Sasuke alone in the kitchen. He finished off his water set the bottle in the blue bin net to the trash and went back to the front awaiting for the other blonde to return.

 

In just one minute Boruto was back in a new outfit along with his backpack. Probably filled with clothes seeing how the blonde would spend the night at Sasuke’s house almost every time he came over.

 

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting man. I couldn’t find my laptop.” Boruto explained.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“I saw my shitty dad out the window. He didn’t talk to you right?”

 

Sasuke’s gut tightened a little but he shook his head calmly, “ No he just said hi and walked out to the backyard.” Sasuke didn’t think Boruto would be too happy with them talking behind his back so Sasuke thought it would be better to keep him and Naruto’s conversation a secret.

 

“Good! I’m glad the asshole isn’t so desperate to bug you about me.”, Boruto said as he walked out.

 

Sasuke sighed now feeling uncomfortable with the shit talking now that he’s met the Naruto himself. But Sasuke just shook it off and followed behind to head back to his house with his friend. In all honestly he wanted to that conversation with Naruto to last a little longer than it did. He felt something for the older man, he felt like he could open up to him with no problems. Something he didn’t always feel with Boruto.     

 

Sasuke couldn’t help but look back at the house where his friend avoided as much as he could. His heart beating at the thought of the adult.

 

The younger teen took notice and turn towards his friend, “Sasuke? What’s up with you?”

 

Sasuke answered without looking back, “Maybe we could stay over at your place once in a while Boruto.”

 

The boy turned towards the pale teen looking at him like he grew an extra body part, “What? Why the hell would we do that?!”

 

Sasuke turned towards the shorter boy, “Well I was just thinking how this is my last year and all and I wouldn’t mind staying at your house once in a while. I mean I don’t think I’ve been in you’re room for more than ten minutes.”

 

Boruto rose a blond brow, “Why do you care about that all of a sudden? Is this about the old man? Did he talk to ya or something?”

 

Well he wasn’t wrong. But Sasuke would never admit that to him. So he shook his head, “No. I was just thinking about Itachi. I was thinking how we always bother him and I don’t know I just don’t want to be a burden on my last year before I go to collage.”

 

The pale blonde crossed his arms contemplating. Sasuke couldn’t help but be a little nervous by this. Boruto was smarter than he looked, so he wouldn’t be surprised if he saw through the taller teen.

 

“I guess we do go to you’re place a lot huh? I never really thought about it like that.” Boruto said as he place his on his hips.

 

Sasuke almost let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Alright we’ll start staying at my place too. I just need to clean up my room. I know how much of a neat freak you can be!” he grinned.

 

Sasuke nodded, “Thanks I would appreciate that.”

 

“Hey you could disagree with me jerk!”

 

“Why? It’s the truth.” the brunette smirked.

 

“Gah! How are we friends again?”

 

They both continue to bicker. As they did Sasuke couldn’t help but feel giddy at the idea of staying at his friends house. Because now there will be more chances for him and Naruto to talk. He couldn’t explain it but what ever this feeling was he wanted to bask in it even more.

 

****

__To be Continued….._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: So yeah I don’t know where exactly I’m going with this story. At first when I wrote this, it was intended to give a big middle finger to Gaiden, chapter 700 of the Naruto series, and asshole pro-ending fans. But now that I don’t really give a shit about all of that I don’t know what to really think of this story and all…. Who knows….. But if you guys want more just let me know kay!


End file.
